


Long Walks on the Beach

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Awkwardness, Earth, F/M, First Dates, Meet-Cute, San Francisco, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay responds to an ad for companionship.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay & Original Female Character(s), Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Long Walks on the Beach

_Hello! I love long walks on the beach while you drink your favorite beverage. Snuggling on the couch is great, especially under a fuzzy blanket. I am in search of someone who I can love and who will love me back. Adventures are fun but home is nice, too. People who know me call me friendly and easygoing. I can't wait to meet you!_

"Perfect, she seems like the right girl," Chakotay thought when he read the bio. He contacted the comm line that was listed and he set up a time to meet her.

When he arrived, he was told to wait so he walked around inside a bit.

He saw Kathryn Janeway and his date walk out of a room.

But he wasn't angry. In fact, he was pleased and surprised.

"Kathryn!" He called.

"Chakotay! What are you doing here?"

His date said nothing but smiled. He tugged on his ear. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm here for her," he said and nodded in the direction of his date.

"Oh?" She said with a quizzical expression.

Chakotay crouched down and stroked the four year-old dark-haired golden retriever. She gave him a great big lick.

He looked up at Kathryn and said, "Do you like her?"

"Yes, I love her."

"Good," he said and stood back up. "You saved me some time."

Kathryn looked at him questionably.

"I was going to check her out and then give her as present to you," Chakotay clarified.

Kathryn smiled and blinked. "You were?"

"You can ask the front desk. I checked to see if she was still available and set up a time after she had her shots."

"You're _kidding_. Really?"

"Really. You kept talking about getting another dog."

She laughed and her hair fell back behind her shoulders.

Chakotay said with love in his eyes, "Let me get her for you."

Kathryn was speechless but nodded.

After the paperwork was done, Kathryn walked Ginger out of the shelter on a red leash with Chakotay next to her.

Chakotay said, "So, how about a walk on the beach?"

"Sure, but I need to pick out Ginger's supplies."

"I already have a food, treats, and a bed for her...and _you_."

Kathryn blushed.

Chakotay held out his arm and said, "Let's have a long walk on the beach."

She took it and said, "Okay."

Then, without a beat, Chakotay said, "And then we can continue our first date."

Kathryn slowed, eyed him, and said, "First date?"

"What do you say?" He said with sparkling eyes and a smile to match.

She smiled and said, "Yes, I'd like that. Very much."

The two of them walked on with Ginger happily flopping her ears and wagging her tail next to her new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what you thought, eh?
> 
> I kinda wanted a mix of the, "Pina Colada" song and the story about the animal shelters who placed newspapers pretending the dogs were people seeking out lover companions. 
> 
> Written 6/16/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager. 
> 
> Adopted dogs rock. All dogs rock. Especially pitties, but another captain already got one.


End file.
